Anything For Harry
by xxstarlitskyxx
Summary: What happens when Draco's twin sister Jade is sorted into gryffindor and falls in love with harry potter? takes place in sixth year. i dont know how rating works so ill rate it T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me.

Author's note: okay just so this doesn't get confusing the character jade malfoy is draco's twin sister and she ends up in gryffindor. But this story takes place in the sixth year. K any questions let me know.

Chapter 1 

Jade sat in the library studying. She was working on her arithmancy homework and trying to work on potions at the same time. "One of these days I won't leave my homework pile up like this" Jade thought to herself. Just then Hermione threw her books done in a huff.

"Honestly, snogging in the middle of the common room. At least do it where you can't be seen." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Hi. Let me guess your talking about Ron and Lavender." Jade said smirking.

"Geez, Jade what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? You look exactly like your brother when you smirk" Hermione snapped.

"Sorry. I do not look like Draco and I don't act like him either. So is it Ron and Lavender?" Jade asked.

"Yes. You can't tell where her face begins and his ends" Hermione said.

" That's why I'm studying here. That and this is one place I'll never see Draco."

" Hermione could you please help me with potions? I promise I'll never get this behind again." Jade begged.

Sighing Hermione handed Jade her potion notes. They fell silent and got to work. Jade was halfway through her potions homework when a bag slammed down on her hand. " Ow that hurt Harry." Jade snapped.

" Sorry. I just can't sit in the common room anymore. Ron is sitting right there snogging Lavender and I can't concentrate." Harry said as he sat down.

" That's why we're here." Jade said.

" Look you two. I'm trying to study and I don't want to hear anymore about Ron and Lavender. Do you got that?" Hermione said.

Harry and Jade fell silent. He moved closer to Jade so they could copy Hermione's potion notes. Finally finishing her potions she handed the notes over to Harry and started on her arithmancy. She had just finished it when she heard him. " Hey Potter. Get away from my sister. Jade come here now." Malfoy said threateningly. Sighing Jade got up and walked over to Draco.

" What do you want Draco?" Jade said tiredly. She already knew but she liked to make him mad.

" You know damn well what I want. You may have got sorted into gryffindor but you are still a Malfoy and our family doesn't associate with blood traitors and mudbloods. Get your things and go back to your common room. I don't want to catch you with these two again or else." Draco said.

Jade walked over to the table and gathered up her things. Harry and Hermione looked at her and she shook her head and mouthed the word "later". Grabbing her bag she walked out of the library with Draco and turned to him. " I hate you Malfoy." She said. As she was running away to go to the common room she heard Draco call after her, "You're a Malfoy too."

Saying the password she climbed through the portrait hole. Ron and Lavender were still snogging so she went up to the girls dormitory and layed on her bed. She started thinking about Harry and the first time they had met.

-Flashback to the train, First Year-

Word was going around the train and of course it reached Draco. "Come on Jade. Let's go meet The Famous Harry Potter." He said with venom in his voice. She didn't want to but followed him anyway. That's what family was for. She watched as Draco introduced them to Harry and heard what Draco had said. She was surprised at what Harry had said back but didn't think about it because next thing she knew he was dragging her back to their compartment.

-End Of Flashback

Thinking back on that day she didn't even know why she cared.

So anyway guys this is the first chapter. I could have wrote what was said between harry and draco the first time they met. But we have all read the book and watched the movie the only thing I changed was jade was there. Review and let me know what you think. I don't care if what you have to say is good or bad that just helps me improve. Oh yeah this is my first fan fic so I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own harry potter or the other characters.

Chapter 2 

Harry laid in bed deep in thought. By the time he and Hermione got back to the common room Jade had gone up to bed. She had said she would tell them what Malfoy said but knowing Malfoy he already knew. He turned over to his side and stared at the curtain that divided him and Ron. Finally giving up on sleep he got up and went down to the common room. Reaching the doorway he saw someone sitting in a chair reading a book. His first thought was that it was Hermione but as he got closer he saw blonde hair. He sat down and watched her sleep. Slowly he drifted off to sleep. Somewhere near two o'clock in the morning he woke up and for a moment didn't know why he was in the common room. It all came back to him and he looked over to the chair to see Jade was still there sleeping her face lying on the book. Quietly he got up and kneeled down in front of her. "Jade, wake up." Harry said softly so not to startle her. Jade's eyes opened and looked right at him.

"Harry what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Jade you fell asleep in the common room. Why don't you go up to your dormitory to sleep." Harry said.

By the time he had finished his sentence she had fallen asleep again. "What should I do?" he asked himself. He didn't want her to sleep down here but he couldn't take her to her dormitory either. An idea came to him and he grinned. Harry picked her up and carried her up to the boy's dormitory. He put her in his bed and climbed in next to her. He just wanted to see what her reaction was in the morning. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Jade's POV 

Jade woke with a start at the sound of voices. Yawning she opened her eyes and gasped. Looking around she realized where she was. She punched Harry in the arm and waited for him to wake up. Once he opened his eyes she whispered to him furiously, "Harry James Potter what the hell am I doing here?"

"Why don't you remember?" he asked her.

"No, what am I doing here?"

"Sleeping. Don't you like waking up in bed next to me?"

Jade blushed and stared at him. "That's not even the point. Do you know what people will say and how will I get out of here?"

"There's nothing stopping you from leaving."

"Harry I will get you back for this." she said before climbing out of bed and walking out of the boy's dormitory with all the boys watching her.

Normal POV 

Harry watched as Jade left and he heard all of the boys snickering. Getting out of bed he got dressed and pulled back the curtain. He headed down to the Great hall for breakfast and sat down beside Ron. Jade was sitting across the table beside Hermione. He looked over at her but she avoided his gaze. After a while she and Hermione started for potions with Harry behind them. "I messed up. Now she'll never talk to me again." he thought as he followed them.

Anyway here is chapter 2. please read and review or I wont know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Jade was in the common room trying to work on homework. Finally slamming her book shut she got up and walked through the portrait hole. She was walking through the corridor heading for the first floor so she could go outside. Pushing open the castle doors she stepped outside into the snow. She walked around just to get some fresh air and clear her head but it didn't work. Frustrated she kicked some snow and started for the castle again.

"You should really watch where you're kicking that snow." Harry said. Jade turned around and looked at him.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." she said.

"Then I guess I forgive you. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious and its snowing outside and everyone else is in the castle."

"I needed to clear my head."

"Something I can help with?"

"No."

Jade turned and started walking to the castle again. A snowball hit her in the head and she turned around to see Harry laughing. She scooped up some snow and threw it back at Harry. Snow hit him in the face and he bent over to get more snow when a second snowball hit him on the head. They threw snowballs back and forth but when the last time Harry turned around Jade had disappeared. He stared at the spot she had been and was surprised to find himself laying in the snow face first. While he had been distracted Jade had knocked him over. Jade started laughing and Harry sat up. He grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. She hit the ground with a small thud but she kept laughing. Once Jade stopped laughing she stood up and held out her hand to help Harry up. Harry stood up and they walked back to the castle together. They went back up to the gryffindor common room and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. They sat doing homework for hours without much conversation and around ten Jade got up. She said goodnight to all of them and she went up to the dormitory. She waited for awhile then grabbed her stuff and went to the prefects bathroom to take a bath. She said the password and opened the door. Coming in she shut it and took off her robes. She looked up and saw Harry standing in front of the tub running water. She was in her bra and underwear so she wasn't getting dressed and leaving. Sneaking up behind Harry she gave him a shove. His quick quidditch reflexes took effect and he grabbed her wrist. They fell into the water and Harry looked at her.

"Jade what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was going to take a bath but you were here. Did you ever think to lock the door?"

"I forgot. Well, what are you going to do now?"

"If you don't mind I am going to take a bath."

"With me still here?"

"Yes. You can't see me anyway."

"So you got to see me but I don't get to see you? I don't think that's fair."

"Get over it." she said as she washed her hair.

Harry watched as Jade bathed. He couldn't believe she was actually here bathing in front of him. There was an awkward silence because Harry wasn't sure what to say and Jade didn't help him out by talking. He watched as Jade swam to the edge to climb out. Reaching up she grabbed the ledge and pulled herself out of the water. She walked to where she had left her towels and clothes. She picked them up and walked around the corner so Harry couldn't see her. Harry watched as she went around the corner and then pulled himself out of the water. He walked silently and peeked around the corner. He watched as Jade pulled off her wet bra and underwear. She dried herself off and put on dry clothes. Getting the feeling someone was watching her she looked up and saw Harry staring at her. Harry knew she had seen him so he came around the corner to stand right in front of her.

"Why were you looking at me?" Jade asked.

"I told you it wasn't fair that you got to see me but I didn't get to see you. You saw me and I just saw you so were even."

"Okay. Just don't do it again and next time lock the door."

Harry looked at her and nodded. Remembering he had to dress he hurried off and pulled on his clothes. Jade watched as he went and dried her hair with a towel. _Why didn't I tell him how much I love him? Today would have been a great time to tell him. We were alone most of the day and Draco was nowhere to be found. I am such an idiot._ Sighing Jade picked up her stuff and waited for Harry to finish dressing.

Harry finished dressing and told Jade he was done dressing. She walked out of the corner and met him at the door. She was reaching for the doorknob when he reached out and stopped her. He moved closer to her and lowered his lips to hers. To Jade it seemed like forever but it was only just a few minutes. Harry pulled away and looked at her. "Jade, I have something to ask you."

This is chapter three. I'll try to get chapter 4 up tomorrow. R&R plz.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I know some of the chapters are short but I can't sit still long enough to write a long chapter. I'll try though. Here's chapter 4. Anything in Italics is what a character is thinking.

Chapter 4 Jade's POV 

"Jade, I have something to ask you." Harry said. Those words made Jade turn around and face Harry. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know what he was going to ask. Finding her voice she asked, "What is it?"

"There's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Do you want to go with me?" Harry asked nervously.

Jade looked at him shyly. "Yes." She answered. She turned back to the door and reached for the doorknob again. Grasping it she turned the handle and opened the door. They walked out together and went back to the Gryffindor common room. They went into the common room and they stood there for a few minutes. Jade flushed with embarrassment because she didn't know what to say. "Night Harry." Jade said. She started up the staircase to the girl's dormitory but turned back. She leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek. Then she ran up the stairs and disappeared into the dormitory.

Harry's POV 

"Jade, I have something to ask you." Harry had said. He said it before he could stop himself. He watched as she turned and looked at him. Finally she had asked him, "What is it?" It took all the courage he had to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him the next day. He waited for her answer and thought she would laugh at him and say no. _Why had he asked her? Too late now you already did and now you'll know if she likes you or not. What is taking her so long to answer?_ Finally she answered, "Yes." Breathing a sigh of relief they left the bathroom together going to the Gryffindor common room. They then went into the common room and stood there. After a few minutes of silence Jade said "night Harry", kissed him on the cheek, and disappeared into the girl's dormitory. He stood there watching her go and then disappeared into his own dormitory.

Normal POV 

Jade threw herself down on her bed and stared at the pillow. She tossed and turned but she still couldn't fall asleep. "Jade would you mind trying to lay still. I can't sleep with you tossing and turning." Hermione asked.

"Sorry. I'll try." Jade said quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone else up. Five minutes passed and Jade still couldn't fall asleep. Sighing she got up and reached under her bed for a book. She pulled the curtains around her bed closed and lit her wand. She sat reading by wandlight and heard Hermione getting up. Hermione jumped on her bed.

"What's up Hermione?"

"Nothing. I was just going to ask you the same thing. Tell me and I'll give you some advice, and then I can get some sleep." Hermione said tiredly.

"Nothings wrong."

"Oh yeah then where did you disappear to?"

"Umm, you noticed. I thought you were asleep."

"No, I wasn't. So where did you disappear to?"

"Prefect's bathroom."

"I won't even ask how you got the password but I am going to ask what you were doing."

"You definitely don't want to know."

"Oh yeah try me."

"Bathing with Harry."

"What!"

"Not so loud. I don't want the whole school to know."

"Okay so what else happened."

"He kissed me and asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow. "

"That's great. Now that you've talked about it can we try to get some sleep?"

"Only if you let me borrow some clothes tomorrow."

"It's a deal. Night Jade."

"Night Hermione." Jade said before lying back down and trying to sleep.

In the boy's dormitory Harry laid awake. He couldn't sleep but he didn't have anything else to do. Frustrated he sat up and dug through his bag looking for his potions book. He went through reading potion after potion until his head started to hurt. Yawning he laid his head down and fell asleep.

So here's chapter 4. plz r&r. good or bad I want to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Jade woke up the next morning and went down to breakfast. She sat down beside Hermione and was quiet the whole time. "Hey Jade. What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Just a bit tired." Jade said.

Finishing her breakfast she got up and left the great hall. She rushed up to the girl's dormitory and sat on her bed waiting for Hermione. She tapped her foot impatiently and stared at the floor. Hermione came in and sat on the bed next to Jade. "Sorry it took so long but Ron wanted to know what was going on. He said he had never seen you so quiet." Hermione said with a grin.

"Did you tell him?"

"No. Not unless you or Harry says its okay."

"So what do you have for me to wear?"

"There is this skirt but I don't know how short it is because I have never worn it." Hermione said as she dug through her trunk looking for it. "Here it is. Try it on."

Jade took the denim skirt and slipped it on. It came just above her knees and she turned trying to get a better look in the mirror between her and Hermione's beds.

"Jade why don't you keep it." Hermione suggested.

"No. It's yours."

"I will never wear it and I'm taller than you so it would be really short on me. So I want you to have it."

"I will not take it from you and no amount of telling me to will make me take it."

"Fine. Let's find you a shirt to wear." Hermione said as she kneeled before her trunk looking through it. Five minutes later they found a yellow tank top that looked like it would fit Jade. She took off her night shirt and pulled on the yellow tank top. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you Hermione."

"No problem. I hope you don't want to wear make-up because I don't own very much."

"I actually have my own but I don't like wearing it. So how does it go with Ron?"

"Not good. He still irritates me by being with Lavender but I just ignore him."

"Sorry. Maybe you should have spoke up before he started seeing Lavender."

"That's okay. I'll see you in Hogsmeade later." Hermione said before getting up and leaving.

Jade put on some black boots and followed Hermione down to the common room. She sat down with Ron helping him with potions until it was time to leave. Harry sat down beside her and watched as she helped Ron. "Hey Jade. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Ron are you coming? Lavender is going to be waiting for you." Jade said before she left with Harry.

Harry and Jade walked down the path to Hogsmeade. They talked about quidditch for awhile and walked around the village. "Jade do you want to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

They went in and sat down at a table with their butterbeers. They sat in silence staring at the table. It was Jade who talked first.

"If this is too weird for you we can just leave."

"No. I don't want to leave but its up to you."

"Harry if you want to leave it doesn't bother me. Just give me an answer."

"Okay let's leave." Harry said.

They paid and left walking back out into the snow. Jade didn't know what was going on in his head but she really wanted to know.

"Harry?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to ask this but what are you thinking. You have been quiet."

"Just about things. Is that what you really wanted to know?"

"No. I really wanted to know what you thought about me."

"I think you're a really great person. Why?"

"No reason. I want to know something else."

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Harry came to a stop and turned to look at her. "I thought that would be obvious."

"Well it isn't and I want to know why."

"Jade I never thought you were so dense. I like you."

"I am not dense… wait what did you say?"

"I like you. Let me guess you don't like me."

"Now who's the dense one? I like you too."

Harry didn't know what else to do so he did the only thing he could think of doing. He pulled her closer and kissed her. They stood there kissing in the middle of the road until someone interrupted them.

"Jade Malfoy. What do you think you are doing?"

Jade turned around and came face to face with her brother. "Well Draco I was just kissing Harry not that it is any of your business."

"It is my business. What would father say?"

"I don't care what he would say and in case you haven't noticed he's in Azkaban."

"He will get out and when he does you'll be in big trouble."

"I don't care. He'll never find me."

"He will."

"Go away Malfoy." she said angrily.

"I already told you you're a Malfoy too."

"Not for long." she muttered under her breath.

She turned and started up the path again with Harry at her side.

"I'm sorry that your going to get in trouble from your parents." Harry said.

"Don't be. We were never close and I think its time I did something for me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

They went to the great hall to eat dinner with everyone else but after dinner she told Harry she would meet him in the common room later. After he was out of sight she went up to Dumbledore's office. After guessing the password she finally guessed the right one, which was cockroach, clusters, she knocked on his office door.

"Come in Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore said. Jade opened the door and entered his office.

"Well what brings you here?" he asked.

"I don't want to be a Malfoy anymore."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"Change my last name."  
"To what?"

"My mother's maiden name. Black."

"You want to change your name to Jade Black. Why did you choose Black?"

"Andromeda is my favorite aunt and Sirius was my favorite cousin, and I am tired of having the name Malfoy get me beat up."

"Fine. I'll send a letter to the minister of magic and tell all of your teachers to call you Jade Black."

"Thank you. I have to be going now."

"Bye Miss Black."

Jade went to the common room and sat down happily beside Harry. He turned and looked at her confused. "What did you do now?" he asked.

Chapter 5. So how did I do. R&R plz.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"What did you do that for?" Harry shouted.

"I wanted to."

"Change it back."

"I won't"

"Why not?"

"Do you know what its like to have everyone hate you for what your family has done? I am not like my brother or my father yet people hate me anyway. I have had enough of being a Malfoy."

"Jade not everyone hates you. Change it back."

"I refuse. I am Jade Black now and I am not taking it back."

"Fine." Harry said before going to the boy's dormitory. Jade stared after him and sat back down. The whole common room was silent during her fight with Harry but now that he was gone they started talking again. She sat beside Hermione and watched as Ron rushed to do all his homework. Neither Ron nor Hermione knew what to say to her. Finally, Hermione decided to ask Jade why she really had changed her name.

"Jade what's really going on with you?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to be a Malfoy anymore. You wouldn't understand."

"Did you ever think that I would understand?" Ron asked her.

"It's different Ron. I was born a Malfoy. You are a Weasley. Your family isn't one of Voldemort's followers."

"I still know what your going through and the difference between us is that your running from who you are and I'm not."

"I'm not running. Just leave me alone." Jade said before getting up and going to her dormitory. The dormitory door slammed behind her and she sat on her bed.

It was late at night before Harry went back down to the dormitory. He just didn't understand why Jade would change her last name now and he didn't know why it made him so mad. He was sitting staring at the fire when saw someone sitting down beside him.

"Hey Harry." Jade said quietly.

"Hi."

Jade sat beside him and fidgeted nervously while waiting for him to talk. She didn't want to say anything that would get him yelling again.

"Listen Jade I'm sorry about earlier. Just tell me why you did it."

"Harry I told you I did it for me."

"Can you promise me you did it only for you and not me."

"No. It was mostly for me and maybe a little bit for you."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't want to argue. Can't you just accept why I did it?"

"I guess."

"Good. So where does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we still just friends or are we girlfriend/boyfriend. What are we?"

"That's easy Jade. You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend. Anything else you need to know?"

"That's all I need to know."

Jade smiled at him and leaned closer to him. He started to kiss her and pushed his tongue into her mouth. There tongues danced in her mouth and Harry ran his hands over her body. She was okay with this and let him continue until he started to go farther. Putting her hands against his chest she pushed him off of her. "Sorry Harry not here."

"That's okay. We should get some sleep anyway. We can wait until your ready." He said hugging her close to his body. The walked to the staircases that led to the dormitories, she gave him one last kiss and they both went into their dormitories.

The next morning she crawled out of bed and changed into her school robes. She met her friends down at the great hall at the gryffindor table. They were eating and talking when Professor McGonagall came up to them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Black, come with me please." She said. Harry and Jade got up and followed her to Dumbledore's office. Saying the password she sent them up the spiral staircase and they knocked on his door. "Enter." He said. They walked in and sat down waiting for him to speak. "I have a surprise for both of you." He said mysteriously.

"What is it." They asked together.

"Turn around." He told them. Jade and Harry stood up and turned around. What they saw made Jade faint. She fell to the floor and left Harry standing there in shock.

"No way. You're dead." Harry said in disbelief. He turned to Jade and shook her awake. Carefully she got up and stood before Harry. She turned to Dumbledore. "This is a joke. He died."

"I assure both of you he is alive. Why don't all of you sit down and talk." Dumbledore said.

"Sirius your truly alive?" Jade asked warily.

"I am." Sirius said.

"Prove it. What shape does my patronous take?" Harry asked.

"A stag. Satisfied with my answer?" Sirius said.

Harry nodded and Jade stared. She just couldn't believe that he was alive. "I don't get it. We saw you fall through that veil. How did you get out?" Jade said.

"I refused to die. I fought my way out. I got a second chance and I'm not going to lose it." Said Sirius.

Jade ran over to Sirius and gave him a hug. "I've missed you. You don't know how hard it has been." She said.

Harry, Sirius, and Jade talked in Dumbledore's office for over an hour. They finally went to class after Sirius promised he would talk to them later. On their way to class Jade looked over to Harry. "I'm just so happy he's alive." He returned her smile and said, "Me too." They turned left and walked into the charms classroom.

As always r&r. I couldn't help it I had to bring Sirius back to life. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. We'll learn what Malfoy thinks about his sister and Harry in the next chapter. Till next time everyone. Tanis


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Jade and Harry were in the common room sitting on the couch. Jade was resting her head on Harry's shoulder. The common room was still full but that didn't concern Harry and Jade. They had decided from the start not to keep it a secret because that would make it seem they were ashamed to be together. Slowly the common room began to empty and soon everything was quiet. They got up and left the common room. Standing in the empty corridor Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over them. They exited the castle and threw off the cloak. He grabbed her hand and led her down past Hagrid's hut and into the Forbidden Forest. Once they were in the forest Harry pulled Jade closer to him. He lowered his mouth to hers and they stood there snogging. Jade pulled away for a brief moment and pushed Harry to the ground. She laid down beside him and they continued to snog. Harry rolled over on top of Jade and that's how they were when Malfoy walked in the forest and saw them. He walked up and pulled Harry off of Jade. Jade sat up and glared at her brother. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"Keeping you from doing what it looked like you were doing. I am your brother and it is my job to protect you."

"Now you choose to be my brother. Perfect timing you little ferret and I remember you didn't mind when it was one of your friends I was snogging."

"That was different. Now come with me."

"No. How was it different?"

"It just was." He said as he reached to pull her away. As Draco pulled her Jade pulled back showing him that she was not going to leave willingly. It was a battle of wills and Harry wasn't sure which one was going to win. He wanted to step in but Jade had told him a long time ago that any fight she had with her brother he was not to get involved in. Harry watched silently as Malfoy applied pressure to Jade's wrist and how Jade put pressure on his wrist. He knew it was going against Jade but if he didn't do something they would be out here for hours. Stepping forward Harry kicked Malfoy and surprised he let go of Jade.

Jade looked at him in surprise. She never would have guessed that Harry would actually get involved. She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the Forbidden Forest with Malfoy close behind them. They were walking past Hagrid's hut when Malfoy spoke.

"You know Jade, it will pain mother to know what a harlot you are." He said with a smirk. Jade turned around to hit him but Harry was already in his face. Harry punched him in the nose and Jade heard a small crack and saw the blood flow from his nose. She could tell even in the dark his nose was broken. Silently she grabbed Harry to stop him from hitting her brother a second time and before they walked away she heard Harry say, "Your lucky your nose is the only thing broken ferret."

They hurried up to the common room forgetting they had the invisibility cloak. Once inside they went to their separate dormitories not speaking. "Damn you Draco why can't you just leave me be." Jade whispered to herself as she fell asleep.

The next morning Harry and Jade went with Professor Dumbledore to spend Christmas with Sirius. On Christmas day Sirius took them to the Burrow to eat with the Weasleys. Later that night she was with Harry outside when he turned to her. "Jade I have been thinking and I have to know this. Will you marry me?" Jade turned to him with a surprised look on her face and said very softly, "Yes."

AN: What do you think will happen now? You'll find out next chapter. R&R please. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Tanis


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

A month later Jade was walking through the corridor when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. Turning around she saw someone she didn't expect.

"Draco what the hell are you doing?"

"Just came to give you an option since I still haven't gotten through to you."

"I know what you want and the answer is still no."  
"Just listen or your decision could kill one of your friends."  
"Fine. What do you want?"  
"What I wanted last time. I am now ordered to give you a choice. You either become a death eater or I will kill your friends. The last one I kill will be Potter and I'll make you witness his death. So I ask you what is your choice now." Draco asked cruelly.

Jade stopped and thought about it. She didn't want to be a death eater but she didn't want to be the cause of her friend's deaths. She pondered over it for a minute and finally came to her hard decision. "Fine ferret. You win." She said defeated.

"Good come with me and don't even think about going back on your word now. You have sealed your fate."

He took her to Professor Snape's office and told Snape that one of his missions had succeeded. "Well Jade I can't say how happy I am you finally came to your senses and joined the winning side." Professor Snape said tauntingly.

"Not like I have much of a choice Snape. Become a death eater or be the cause of my friend's death. So here I am you traitor."

"You got guts Miss Malfoy. You won't be given a dark mark for you will be used as a spy. You will report any information directly to me and no one else. Go back to your dormitories both of you and speak to no one of this." Snape said dimissively

Jade and Draco left his office and Jade turned to Malfoy. "Just so you know dear brother of mine I HATE YOU!" she said before running to her common room. She sat in her favorite chair and thought about her new problem. Harry and Ron came in from quidditch practice and she pulled Harry away from everyone else to talk.

"Harry I can't explain but I got to give you the ring back. I'm sorry and I love you but I just can't explain." She said quietly.

"Jade tell me what's wrong."

"I can't. Please understand."

"Jade Black tell me right now before I go and tell Sirius you're acting weird."  
"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"I promise. What's up?"  
"Voldemort wants me to be his spy and I had to agree. I'm sorry but don't hate me."

"Jade why would you agree to something like that?"  
"To save you and our friends."  
"Why would you want to do this just to save me and our friends?"

"Don't you get it Harry? I'd do anything for you and anything to save our friends. Don't do anything stupid and I'll try to pass information to you. Don't tell anyone else." Jade asked quietly.

"I won't tell anyone else." Harry lied to her.

That was the end of that. Jade went to her dormitory and fell into a restless sleep.

AN: Was that something you expected to happen? Anyway I think one or two more chapters will finish up this story. Please R&R. Take care of yourselves.

Tanis


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry laid awake all night. It was March and it had been 3 months since Jade had withdrawn from everybody and became a spy for Voldemort. He had tried talking to her and telling her that she didn't have to do it. She refused to listen to him and avoided him in the corridors. He had asked Hermione and Ron to talk to her but she took to hiding from all of them. She spent most of her time outside of class in the Slytherin dungeons. The past three months she had changed and it was not a good change. She had become paler and quieter not at all her usual cheerful self. He was sure there was someway to get her to understand that she could fight and save herself from becoming a slave to Voldemort. He didn't have enough time to find a way with the extra lessons from Dumbledore and homework so he asked the one person who always seemed to have extra time, Hermione. Hermione was always so good at finding an answer to everything no matter how long it took her and she was determined to convince Jade to reverse her decision. Harry punched his pillow in frustration. He couldn't sleep with all the thoughts floating around in his head. Close to six in the morning he gave up on sleeping and took his firebolt to the quidditch pitch to relax a little before classes started.

Jade laid awake in bed. She was tired but she didn't dare sleep for fear that Voldemort would read her thoughts. She could control what she was thinking as long as she was awake but the minute she fell asleep would be her downfall because her heart wasn't in being a spy for Voldemort. Her brother was already pushing her to get information from Harry but she refused stubbornly. He had beaten her trying to get her to bend to his will but she still held out and refused to do what he asked. It pained her more when her friend tried talking to her because she didn't want to admit she was scared. If she would have talked to them she would of cried and she wouldn't let anyone see her cry. She had to sneak into the dormitory after Hermione was asleep so she didn't let anything slip. She was always so tired from lack of sleep but she couldn't let Voldemort win even if she died in the end it would be worth it just to see the world be rid of him. She honestly didn't know how long she could hold her silence but she would never give in willingly that's just the way she was. Sighing softly she rolled over on her side and stared at the curtain separating her from one of her best friends. She looked at her watch and thought, " Time to go meet Draco." Silently she got out of bed and headed to the prefects bathroom so they couldn't be overheard. As she entered the common room she froze in place. Harry was in the common room on his way outside because he was holding his broom. She stood there quietly hoping he wouldn't notice her standing there. No luck because he turned around and spotted her before she could get away. "Damn." she thought.

Harry looked over to where Jade was quietly standing. He knew this was his chance and he was going to take advantage of it.

"Jade what are you doing? Don't become a spy to Voldemort. It's not to late to change your mind." Harry said.

"Leave me alone." She said trying to get out of this situation as fast as she could.

"No I won't leave you alone until you say you have changed your mind."

"Listen Potter I'm only going to tell you once. Its too late to change my mind now so just leave me alone." She said pushing past him and exiting the common room.

Harry stood there stunned. Never in her life had she ever called him Potter. She must have really meant what she said about being a spy to Voldemort. Still he wasn't going to give up because he knew that she was good on the inside. Waiting a few minutes to give her time to get away he then went to the quidditch pitch.

Jade was sorry she had to resort to calling him Potter like her brother and Snape did but she had no choice. She had to get him to see she had to do this no matter how much she rather not. Saying the password she entered the prefects bathroom and locked it behind her.

"Your late Jade."

"Shut it Draco I had to dodge Harry."

"Did you get any information yet?"

"No I didn't and I'm not going to so you better just give up now."

"The Dark Lord is not happy with you and he'll kill you if you keep brushing him off like he was nothing."

"I don't care."

"Fine. Have it your way." Draco said as he drew his hand back and smacked her in the face. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall. He pulled out his wand and said, "Crucio". Jade knew it was coming and prepared herself for the pain. He said the curse and she felt it hit her body. She screamed in pain but refused to let the tears from all the pain fall. He hit her with the curse again and then stopped. "Think about that and then imagine the Dark Lord using the same curse on you. The next time we meet you better have some information on Potter or else I will have to report you a traitor to the Dark Lord." Draco said as a warning. He left the prefects bathroom and Jade sat on the floor trying to control her anger before she went back to the dormitory to dress in her school robes. Hermione was already up when she got back to the dormitory but she had to go in anyway. She kept her face facing the floor and got dressed. All the other gryffindor girls were starting to wake so Jade went to leave. As she passed Hermione saw the bruise on her face and the busted lip. Hermione reached out and grabbed Jade.

"Let go of me Hermione."

"No you're coming with me."

"Like hell I am." Jade said trying to break Hermione's grip on her arm.

Hermione ignored her protests and dragged her to Dumbledore's office. Hermione didn't know why she hadn't thought of getting the headmaster's help before. She said the password and dragged Jade up the stairs to the headmaster's door. She knocked twice and waited for him to answer.

"Enter." Dumbledore said.

Pushing open the door Hermione pulled Jade in and pushed her on a chair. Taking a seat beside Jade she waited for him to ask her to speak.

"What can I help you with Miss Granger and Miss Black?"

"Its simple. Draco Malfoy convinced Jade to become a spy for Voldemort. She doesn't want to do it but she's too stubborn to ask for help so we were trying to help her. I finally noticed the bruises on her face and dragged her up here." Hermione said in one breath.

Dumbledore stared at Hermione to see that she was indeed finished. He turned to Jade and questioned her with his eyes. She skillfully avoided his gaze and he spoke to her.

"Is that all true Miss Black?"

"…" was his answer.

"Miss Black I need you to talk or you will be in serious trouble. Now is what Miss Granger told me the truth?"

"Yes. It's true." Jade said quietly.

"Very well I need you to tell me everything including the bruises on your face."

"I can't. He'll kill me."

"Who will kill you?"

"Voldemort. I don't sleep for fear my thoughts will be read."

"He will not know you told. Now tell me or I can't help you."

So she finally told him everything with Hermione by her side. She left out the part as to why she did it hoping he wouldn't want to know. At the end of the explanation he asked her, "Why did you do all this?"

"I did it to save my friends and Harry."

"I only need you to do one thing Jade."

"What's that?"

"Pretend you're a spy. I'll tell Minerva that your pretending so that you get in no trouble. Can you do this for me?"  
"Yes sir." She said.

Dumbledore gave them a note to return to class and they went. They entered the classroom together and took their seats beside Harry and Ron. Jade took out a quill and parchment and passed Harry a note under the table. Harry opened the note and it said:_ Harry, I'm sorry for the past three months but Hermione finally made me see that I didn't need to do what Draco said. Meet me later so I can explain everything to you so nobody else knows. Jade._

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update but real life stepped in and I got really busy. I'll try to have chapter 10 up by tomorrow if nothing comes up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and hope you like this chapter. R&R please. Tanis


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry its taking so long for me to get these chapters up but things keep coming up at the last minute and I have to help with my cousins so I'm sorry. This should be the last chapter because I don't have time to make it a long story. So here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10 

Harry waited patiently in the library. Jade had insisted on meeting him and she was late. He waited for five more minutes before Jade finally showed up. Glancing around her she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Listen I don't have much time because I have to meet Draco. I was threatened into being a spy or Draco would have killed you, Hermione, and Ron. I didn't want to be the cause of your deaths and I'm sorry for not telling you. Anyway Hermione finally took me to see Dumbledore and he asked me to be a spy for him. I agreed and now I have to go meet Draco so I'll talk to you later." She said before turning to go.

"Jade this is dangerous. I don't want you to."  
"Harry I have made my decision. I don't want to live in a world ruled by Voldemort."

Jade left the library and met Draco in the room of requirement. "Dear sister have you got information for our lord today?"

"I know for a fact that the order is planning to attack but that's all I know. I'm trying to find out more right now but I had to come meet you." She said.

"Better than nothing. Anyway my plan has finally worked. Death eaters will be breaking into the castle tonight. Be ready for my sign."

"I will be. See you later."

Jade ran back to the common room to warn Harry. She couldn't find him anywhere and so she asked Hermione. When Hermione told her he had left she knew that they were in trouble. Hermione and Ron watched the Marauders Map while Jade paced the floor. Suddenly Hermione grabbed them and told them that death eaters had broken into the castle.

"Hermione do whatever Harry told you to do. I have to go."

Hermione nodded as she grabbed Ginny and Ron. They took the luck potion and Jade ran out the door. All around her curses were being thrown around the castle and students were running in every direction. She quickly ran to where she was to meet Draco. Seeing that he wasn't there she decided to keep moving so she wouldn't be hit by a curse. She watched as people from both sides fell. She widened her eyes as she saw Draco running so that he would meet Dumbledore in the astronomy tower. (AN: I don't remember where harry and dumbledore flew into so if this is wrong let me know.) Jade started following him quickly and she arrived just in time to see Snape kill Dumbledore. She couldn't see Harry anywhere but she hid herself so that Snape and Draco wouldn't see her. After they passed she saw Harry pull of the invisibility cloak and rush to Dumbledore's side. She walked up to him and reached out to him. He looked up at her and ran after Snape and Draco with her close behind.

At Dumbledore's funeral Ron, Hermione, Jade, and Harry gathered together and listened to Harry as he explained that he was not returning to school next year because he was going after the horcruxes and then Voldemort himself. They all said he was not going to do this alone and they went back to the dormitories to pack. As they boarded the train for what could be the last time Jade looked back at the castle, which had become one of her favorite places in the past 6 years.

AN: Sorry it has taken me so long but I was spending time with my friend before he went on vacation. So I am going to do a bonus chapter to make up for it. Tanis


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Jade sat on the bed that she shared with Harry. Four years had passed since he had defeated Voldemort and the wizarding world was trying to recover from all the losses. So many of her friends and families had died just to see others live on in peace. Her father was killed in the final battle by her own hands. Draco had convinced everyone that their father had made him do it and he was allowed to go free. Snape was also free once he had gave the ministry proof that he had killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders. The death that had affected Harry and Jade the most was the death of Arthur Weasley. That was what made Harry feel guilty about. Ron's dad was dead because of him is what he thought. She had tried to make him understand that it wasn't his fault but knew that time would heal the hurt.

Ron had finally got the courage to ask Hermione to marry him and they were married after graduation. They have been happily married for almost four years and are expecting their first baby in the spring. Neville and Luna also married after graduation and are expecting their second child any day now.

George, Ginny, Fred, Percy, and Charlie were still single no matter how hard their mother pushed them to find someone. They told her they would get married when they wanted to and not when she wanted them to.

Jade and Harry were engaged and the wedding was planned for next October.

Harry came home as Jade sat on the bed remembering everything that had happened in the past four years. Sitting down next to her he took her hand. "Jade, are you ready to go? Mrs. Weasley is expecting us at dinner."

Jade looked up and stared at her husband to be. She had to tell him before she told everyone else. "Yes I'm ready but I need to tell you something first."

"What is it?"

"We're having a baby."

Harry looked at her surprised. He hadn't expected this but it was still great and exciting news.

"That's great Jade. Don't look so sad. Come on, let's go."

Jade smiled and took his hand. They apparated to the burrow and walked through the front door. Inside it was decorated for Christmas and everyone was there. Jade rushed to hug everyone while Harry watched. They all went to the kitchen and sat down. They ate Christmas dinner and talked for hours afterward while opening presents. Time had healed everyone's pain and hurt but it hadn't made them forget what they had lost. Jade smiled and looked at everyone. "Merry Christmas."

This is the last chapter for Anything For Harry. I didn't want to go into too much detail so if this chapter isn't good I'm sorry. I hope you liked this story and it was my very first one so if I decide to write another I'll try to make it better. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me helpful advice. Tanis


End file.
